


Broken Memories

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Memory Loss, No Smut, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis & Harry </p>
<p>Harry & Louis</p>
<p>Always a package deal, inseparable from the start. It all changed, though, when Louis had to move away. Harry and Louis had to say goodbye, not for the last time, but for a long time. Or so they thought. When Louis ends up in a tragic car crash, he loses his memory. </p>
<p>In a desperate attempt to regain his memory, after four years of failure, Louis' parents move him back to Chesire. Harry and Louis meet in a moment of fate. After eight years, Harry expected Louis to forget about him. But not to forget about everything in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**_Harry age 3, Louis age 6_ **

 

Harry was going to the park to celebrate his 3rd birthday. But what he didn't know was that there was a surprise party.

"C'mon mom I wanna go on the 'wing!" a little Harry says, looking up to his mom, trying to pull her to go faster. He let go and bolted off towards the swing set.

"Harry wait, I don't want you to fall," Anne tells him sternly. Harry stopped, and waited for his mother to catch up.

They walk for a few more minutes and they reach a banner that says, "Happy Birthday!" Harry turns around, and before he is able to say something he hears, "Happy Birthday Harry!" he let go of his mom's hand and ran towards the party.

"Ohhh...you're...you're..." Harry is trying to say looking up to the man dressed as Spiderman.

"Hello there, and who might you be?"

"My...name...is...Hawwy...you're...you're Spiderman!" Harry looked in awe at the figure in front of him, and the man chuckled.

"Well, if you're name is Harry, then aren't you the birthday boy?" Harry nods feverently grinning, showing off his dimples.

Spiderman kneels down to Harry's height. "Well, since you're the birthday boy, this is yours," he says, handing him a new action figure that had recently came out.

Harry quickly reacted by jumping up, almost knocking over Spiderman, and hugging him, yelling out 'Thanks you's.

While Harry was celebrating his birthday, across the park there was a little boy, Louis. He was not having the best day, so he ran off. His mother was too preoccupied with his sister to realize he had run off. Not only does he seem invisible to his family, he gets bullied at school. The kids make fun of his eyes, saying they are too girly to be on a boy, his voice is too high, and he's to hyper. Louis doesn't understand it's just who he is, he can't help it. Sometimes he came home crying, and his mom wouldn't care. The only person that would was his father, but he was always at work and nevr got a chance to talk to Louis. But, his father always knew that he was having a rough day. He would end up in Louis' room at night, fiddling with his hair while they say on the bed. He just wishes his son could be himself and not let people get to him. When you get around all of the those things, he's a really nice young boy, always thinking of others before him.

Anyways, Louis wandered off, except his father was following slowly behind.

Louis heard some yelling, and he looked over and saw a party. Oh how he wishes he could go. He turns and walks half way before he sits on the grass and starts crying. No one wants him, not even his own mother. He only has a few friends and he is bullied by everyone else.

Louis looks up and notices a little boy jumping up and down in excitement. He notices his curls, and lanky figure, and is intrigued by him. He watches him from afar until Harry turns his head. Green eyes locked to blue eyes and it was like time stood still. Nothing was moving. It was just them looking at each other.

As Louis was wandering around, Harry was in awe with his party. He had some friends and family here. He was so excited that he started jumping up and down. But, he can't shake off the feeling of someone watching him. So he stops and turns and spots a young boy, who looks like he'd been crying. Harry broke the eye contact and ran over to his mom.

"Mommy, that boy is crying. Can he come to the party?" Harry asks, looking up to Anne while pointing to the lonely boy.

"Sure, honey, let's go," Anne says, holding Harry's hand as they walk.

Louis is now looking on the ground, and he hears steps behind him. He turns and his father is kneeling down. "What's wrong Lou?"

"Uhh-"

"Excuse me, sir. My son, Harry was wondering if this little guy wanted to join the party? He noticed how lonely he looked and was thinking it would be nice to invite him."

Louis smiles and nods looking up to his father. "I think Louis here would like that a lot. Right buddy?" Louis nods and gets up so he can hug his father before turning back to Harry

"Hi, Lo-Lo-ee" Harry trying to pronounce his name, but failing miserably. Louis chuckles, "You can call me Lou if you want Harry." Harry nods in agreement.

Harry grabs his hand and pulls him across the park.

"Harry, slow down!" Louis giggles. They get to the other side, and Louis runs to Spiderman, and since he's so tiny he pulls on his pant leg.

"You're spiderman!" Louis beams up at the superhero.

"Who else would I be?" he replies cheekily, "Now who might you be?"

"Louis."

"Well, Louis, is Harry your friend?" Louis looks over and Harry nods.

He turns back to Spiderman and nods his head. "Because friends of Harry get this," Spiderman said, handing him the action figure. Louis jumped in excitement, delighted with the new toy.

Little did Harry know that he made Louis' life so much better with that day. They were always together. Never did they leave each others' sides. Louis finally had someone, other than his father, who cared about him and who wanted to spend time with him without any problems.

 

**_Harry 6, Louis 9_ **

 

"Loueeeee! Where are you!" Harry is frantically running all over the park to find his friend. They are now playing hide and seek as Anne and Mark look on to make sure they don't run off too far. It's been about 10 minutes since Harry had called ready or not but, he couldn't seem to find Louis.

As he was walking by the bushes he hears a snicker. Harry stopped before shaking his head. He fakes walking away, making Louis poke his head out of the shrub.

"Gotcha!" Harry yells.

"Hey, you cheated," Louis pouts and folds his arms over his chest.

"No I didn't. It's called thinking, you should do it sometime," Harry replies jokingly

 "Mean," Louis runs off in the direction to his father.

These were the days they would later cherish forever.

 

**_Harry  7 Louis 10_ **

 

"Harry..." Louis comes in the yard in tears.

"Lou, what's wrong?" Harry asks running over to Louis.

"I'm moving," Louis mumbles, facing the ground.

"No! You can't move! You're my best friend! You can't leave me!" Harry was now in hysterics thinking of how he would be able to survive without his best friend.\

"Hey, Harry come here." Louis opens his arms, "Don't cry. We can write to each other, how does that sound?" Harry nods.

"Lou, can I try something?" Lou cocks his eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Harry leans forward and presses his lips to Louis. At first he tenses, but then relaxes once he realized what is happening. Harry breaks away and smiles at him.

"Wha---Why?" Louis asks confusingly

"Because, ever since I first saw you, I knew you were different. And now, since I may never be able to do it, I decided why not." Louis shakes his head and kisses Harry once more. Both in big smiles as they pull apart.

When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. The things each other saw was happiness, love and hope. Happiness of their friendship, their love for each other, and hope that some day they will see each other again.

Little did they know, Anne was watching from the kitchen with a tears streaming down her face. Her little baby boy was growing up fast. She always knew that Louis meant so much to her son, and she always wanted her son to be happy, so she didn't see the problem with their 'special' relationship.

Harry and Louis spent the whole day together, cherishing the small moments they had.

"Bye, Harry," Louis said thickly through tears hugging Harry.

"Bye, Lou. I'll miss you...and I love you," Harry said and he leaned in to plant a kiss on Louis' cheek.

They hugged for what seemed like forever until Louis really had to leave. But, Harry doesn't want to let go. He just can't. How could you let someone go if you love them?

" _If you love someone then set them free. If they come back, they're yours; if they don't, they never were_ ," Louis whispers, pulling away from Harry's tight embrace.

Harry let go of Louis and watched as he left, hoping one day he would return. 

 

 

  **Written by:** _@HunterMay18_


	2. Do I Know You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for the chapter: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

 

_**Louis' POV** _

 

When I got into bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin, trying to fight away the cold sweeping through. The covers barely did the job, but they were all I had at the moment. My family and I had just moved into this house. Apparently, I used to live in here. I don't remember, though. The sound of glass breaking sounded in my ear. I pulled a pillow over my head, trying to muffle the sound. Sounds of tires screeching and metal grating with metal echoed throughout my head. I couldn't escape the horrific memory.

_A strong amount of light flashed in front of my eyes, making me close them. The world around me was surrounded by flickering lights and loud sounds. My whole body flew forward, throwing me into the door. I felt numb from the neck down, but my head was pounding. When I opened my eyes, I saw flashing red lights shine through the window. In the corners of my eyes, blackness was forming, trying to trap me. I tried to fight it off, but something was holding me back. My eyes blinked rapidly. I hoped desperately that the feeling would go away. I felt like I was dying. But, I couldn't die this young. There was so much to my life still. So, I fought as hard as I could. I almost escaped the deep darkness. But it surrounded me, sucking me into this dark world where I was alone._

I flew up in bed, looking around the room. A cold sweat was making my pajamas stick to my skin. I could faintly hear the heart-stopping sounds. I flopped back down on the bed, slightly bouncing on the thick mattress. Above my bed, the fan was squeaking and whirring, creating a soft lullaby that made my eyes droop. Sleep crept on me, pulling me into its soft caress. In my dream, a soft voice was calling after me. As I scanned the area around me, green filled my sight. In the distance, a young boy continued to yell my name, almost in urgency.

Who was this boy?

"Louis! Louis!" They continued to yell. I tried to call back, but my throat was tight, preventing me from making any sound.

I shot up, again, and scanned my room, searching for the boy in my dreams. But there was no boy.

 _It was just a dream_. I said trying to convince myself.

 _Just a dream._ It was only just a dream, was it?

But, I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't just a dream. Something inside me said that there was some significance to the boy. And there was something strange with the constant green. The memory of the dream sent a round of shivers down my back.

Instead of thinking too hard on the topic, I rolled out of bed, quite literally. My bum hit the hard floor, sending a flash of pain through my body. I stood up and rubbed the offended skin. I walked over to the closet, looking through the limited amount of clothing I had. They were the few things that I had actually unpacked now. It's not like I have a lot of things anyways.

The clothing of choice I picked out was a band t-shirt. In cursive lettering was 'The Devil Wears Prada'. I don't particularly like that band, but the eagle holding a banner saying 'Handsome Wings, Left To Fade' was cool. I loved the design and lettering. Also, I pulled on some red skinny jeans. To complete it all, I slipped on a pair of black converse.

I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste. As I brushed my teeth with one hand, I ran the other through my hair, trying to tame the tousled mess. My fingers smoothed the crinkled mess. I fixed my hair with a brush and gel when it didn't lay just right.

When I reached the kitchen, I found my mom frying some eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, mom," I said cheerfully. She looked up for a second and sent me a tight smile.

"Hello, dear," she said in a low voice. I smiled and turned to the fridge, pulling out an apple. As I ate the apple, I asked my mom, "Did I know a boy when I was younger? And did anything about him have to do with green?" My mother, who was chopping onions and green peppers for potatoes, slammed the knife on the counter top, making me jump up. She twisted around and placed a fake smile on her face. "Not at all. You must have imagined some boy. Now, run along. Go to school. Buh-bye." She placed a firm kiss on my cheek and pushed me towards the door.

That was strange. My mom does treat me different than my half-sisters, but this was definitely weird. I grabbed my bag and headed out to where my bus-stop is supposed to be. There were already a couple kids standing in the cold wind. I pulled my hoodie closer to my body, trying to block away the cold. When the bus came up, I got on and sat next to a girl who reminded me of someone from Hollister.

I kept my gaze on the windshield, trying to remind myself that I wasn't going to get into another crash. The bus-driver was trained to drive kids to and from school safely. As I breathed deeply through my mouth, I felt a pair of eyes on my face. I looked over to see the girl staring at me.

"Hi! I know you're new, but I've seen you before, haven't I?" she asked, putting out her hand to shake mine. I grabbed it and shook gently.

"Yes, I am new. My name is Louis. Tomlinson. I used to live here, but moved, and now I'm back!" I said with a smile. She grinned and nodded her head. "Do you work at Hollister?" I asked, trying to remember where I had seen her before.

She nodded happily, her curled hair bouncing. One of her fingers curved around a piece and placed it behind her ear. "I do. I'm Eleanor, by the way. I'm a floor model there; fun job, really." I smiled.

When we arrived to the school, I continued talking to Eleanor. She was a sweet girl, really. When I couldn't find my classroom, Eleanor helped me. I turned up in English 2A late. The teacher, Mrs. Alexander, smiled, though, and pulled me to the front of the class. I scanned the classroom. There were a lot of students that looked half-asleep. But, my eyes caught on curly hair and bright, green eyes almost piercing mine. My breath caught in throat. The memory of my dream ran through my mind, pulling me into thousands of thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Alexander asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I nodded, not wanting to worry my new teacher. She smiled and said, "Well, introduce yourself." I was caught by surprise. I didn't really have anything to say.

"Well, I'm Louis Tomlinson and I used to live here, and then moved. But, now, here I am," I muttered to my peers who didn't give two shits what I had to say. In my peripheral vision, I could see the curly-haired lad stiffen. It rendered as strange to me.

When class had finished, I made a quick escape to my locker, not wanting to deal with a large sea of students. I was new here, and it seemed like everyone else knew their way around here, so they wouldn't really understand my confusion. I would've succeeded if that one boy didn't stop me with a tight grip around my wrist. I flinched slightly, not expecting someone to do so. When I turned, I found myself surprised, for this complete stranger wrapped his long arms around my waist, burying his head into my neck.

"I missed you, Lou!" He said pulling me closer. I patted his back awkwardly, not expecting this intimacy. When he realized I wasn't hugging back, he loosened his grip to look my in the eyes with pained, confused ones. "Lou?"

I took in a deep breath and furrowed my eyebrows together. "Do I know you?"

 

 **Written by:**   _@breethebree_


	3. Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Green Eyes by Coldplay

 

**_Harry’s POV_ **

_“Do I know you?”_  Louis looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

“Wha—huh?” Tears are now escaping my eyes. I just walk away. But I couldn’t shake the blue crystals burning a hole in my back.

Why doesn’t he remember?

I need answers and fast.

Looks like I’m paying a visit to his father, who I still am in contact with him.

I just need answers.

I hope he can give them to me.

I want Louis to remember. I want him to remember everything.

Will he be able to?

Or will it just be a long lost memory that will never return?

****

**_Louis' POV_ **

_Green._

He had green eyes.

Why does he look so familiar?

I shake the thought out of my head, he’s no one. It’s just a coincidence that he has that specific eye color. Right?

Yes, pure coincidence.

I am now walking home; it’s a nice day so I thought to walk.

I am interrupted when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and it’s the boy again. He looks up, but he tears up and quickly walks way ahead of me, into the house right next to me.

Hmmm…could he have lived there when I was here before?

Why can’t I remember anything?

I wish I could  **remember.**

I mentally groan.

Glad my mom isn’t home. I don’t need her right now. Sometimes I think she has a permanent period, she is always bitchy.

I get a snack and go upstairs to take a nap before I do homework.

I am soon knocked out.

_“LOUIS! LOUIS! COME ON THIS IS NOT FUNNY!” I was hiding, and I was for about one hour. I’m good at this. But, I look down and I see a boy with curls crying. I wonder who he is. I groan and jump down. I engulf the boy in my arms, and whisper “sorrys” and “don’t worry I’m right here” We stay like this for awhile, until he looks up. Green eyes, those same green eyes I have seen for years._

I am startled awake from my dream.

 _“It can’t be,”_  I whisper.

The same green eyes that boy had. Could he be the reason why I haven’t remembered my old memories?

I need answers and I need them fast.

But, my mom will never give them to me.

I need to see my father, and fast.

I just hope he will be able to help me.

 

**_Jay’s POV_ **

I thought moving here would do wonders for Louis, but I forgot that little  _faggot_  lives here too.

I never liked him, he freaking turned Louis gay! Like, come on, he was perfectly fine before he came into the picture.

I still remember the day he kissed Louis. I almost lost it.

I was actually in the kitchen with Anne and Mark watching on.

_I was in the kitchen saying goodbye to Anne along with Mark._

_Anne was now over by the sink washing dishes when she dropped a plate in the sink and started crying._

_“Anne what’s wrong?” I asked, worry filling my voice. She just pointed._

_There in the yard was Harry and Louis kissing._

_Anne was crying for some reason and Mark was smiling all giddily._

_What the fuck is wrong with them?_

_I don’t want a son who is gay!_

_“Come on we’re leaving, NOW!” I screamed startling Anne and Mark._

_“Jay, be reasonable, you didn’t see this coming?”_

_“No, and why the fuck would I want it to happen?! I don’t want him to be turned. I don’t want him to be tainted. I want him to be normal; my normal socially awkward son.”_

_Mark starts laughing, “Really, socially awkward son? When did you ever care for him? When did you ever comfort him when he came home crying? When did you actually have an ounce of kindness towards him?” I didn’t answer. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, you never cared about him, and you wonder why he never goes to you to ask for help. It’s always me. Now out of all of the times you choose now to care about our son?! He’s been through so much, and you choose this?! Honestly you are being a real royal bitch right now. I don’t fucking care what has to be done, if it makes him happy then so be it; if it makes Harry happy then so be it. But, don’t you dare say something like that about Louis ever or I will make your life a living hell, starting with taking full custody of him when we divorce.”_

_“No, no, I don’t want a divorce, just not yet.” Knowing if I stayed with him, I will get some more money. Hmmm, I can’t wait until I divorce his ass; always putting Louis before me._

I knew once he started talking Harry would automatically know its him.

I just need time; I need to keep Harry away from him as long as possible.

I need to think of something quickly.

I want my Louis to remember, but I don’t want Harry  _anywhere_  in that equation.

 

**_Mark’s POV_ **

Ever since we left Cheshire I had still been contacting Anne keeping her updated with everything that was happening between our boys.

She was devastated at the least when she found out about Louis, but just didn’t have the heart to tell Harry. She really wanted to, but she just couldn’t. And I understood completely.

Shoot, why couldn’t I have gotten custody of Louis.

All because of the accident he couldn’t remember the way his mother treated him and they thought that she was the “better fit” parent. But in reality I was the better parent. But, I didn’t want to make things difficult. I am just waiting for that day when Louis remembers and leaves her lying ass.

I am now sitting in my living room just thinking when I am interrupted by my phone ringing.

The caller ID read  **'Incoming Call: Anne Cox'.**

“Hello?” I asked, wondering why she was calling now.

 _“Yes, is this Mark?”_  I heard a deep, husky voice on the other end, automatically knowing who was calling.

**Harry.**

**Written by:** _@HunterMay18_


	4. Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Cry With You by Hunter Hayes

 

**_Harry's POV_ **

"Harry?" Mark asked, confusion seeping into his voice. I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, it's Harry," I said shakily. I hadn't spoken with Mark in awhile. I felt almost scared to talk to him. And with the question 'what was wrong with Louis' on mind, I felt even more nervous. "Mr. Tomlinson-"

"Mark," he said, interrupting me. I smiled slightly and laughed breathlessly.

"Mark. Um, well, Louis is back," I started, waiting for a reaction. When nothing came through the phone, I continued. "He doesn't know who I am. What happened, Mark?" A tear slipped down my cheek. It would be amazing if Louis could just remember who I was.

"Jay didn't tell you?" Mark asked bitterly.                                                              

I raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't seen her, yet. And honestly I don’t think she ever did like me. I’m not in the mood of having someone yelling at me for no reason like all of the other times."

"Yeah, she never did really like you, she was a weird one. Anyways, she probably won't tell you anyway," Mark mumbled, almost like he didn't want me to hear. Before I could ask what he meant, he said, "Well, Harry, you should know. You  **were**  his best friend. And I'd like to keep it like that." I let out a sigh of relief. Wait, were?

“Wait, what do you mean, were his friend? What’s going on?” I heard Mark sigh. My chest was beating very loudly, not wanting to hear what is about to be said. I was going to know what happened, and I didn’t want to. No, I do, do it? Well, at least I could find out why he doesn’t remember me. Well, here goes nothing, “So what happened to him?” I said through the tears that are not threatening to spill out at any moment.

"Louis kind of had an accident before the divorce Jay and I filed was put through. He has suffered some brain trauma, causing him to lose a lot of his memory. He can only remember bits and pieces of his past. Sadly, Harry, you haven't been a part of them. I'm sorry that you are just now finding this out. I thought Anne would have told you."

Another tear slipped down my cheek. Louis had gotten into an...accident? He suffered brain trauma? How could something like this happen to an amazing person like Louis? "Will he ever remember me, Mark?" I asked my voice cracking.

Mark let out a shaky sigh. "He  **may**  remember one day. But, maybe he won't." The room around me blurred due to the tears in my eyes.

"Oh," I muttered simply.

 _"I'm sorry, Harry,"_  Mark sighed. I looked down to ground and said my goodbyes to Mark. When the phone shut off, I let myself slip to the ground with tears falling down my face.

_Louis **may** never remember me..._

**_Mark's POV_ **

When Harry had said goodbye, I could hear the sobs he was choking back in his throat. My heart broke a little at his hurt voice. Harry was so worried for my son. He obviously cares a lot about Louis.

Maybe I should do something about this.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

I arrived at Jay's house after a couple of hours, so the sky was dark and cloudy. I hopped out of my truck and walked up to Jay's door. I was debating whether I wanted to do this or not. To tell the truth, I was kind of worried to what would happen.

Would Jay get mad at me? I don't really care at the moment anyways.

Or maybe she would get mad at me and Harry and make it so Louis and Harry can never really get to know each other again. It would break my heart if that happened.

I knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for it to open. When it did, I saw a disheveled Jay standing behind it. When our eyes met, hers widened before narrowing at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. I glared right back at her.

"Why didn't you tell Harry when you first got here?" I demanded, pointing my finger at her. She scoffed.

"I have never liked that  _faggot_." That word, I can’t stand that word. It’s just, I can’t even believe what I am hearing coming from her.

"Don't you dare call him that, he deserves better!" I yelled, balling my fists. I was tempting to hit her, but I didn't want to get blood on my hands. "You were supposed to bring Louis here to get better! So that he could remember Harry! Not for you to deprive Louis from what he really needs! And he needs Harry right now. And Harry needs Louis. You should've known how hurt and scared he was! That boy loves our Louis!"

Jay stomped her foot, making me jump slightly. "I don't care about that fag. And Louis doesn't need Harry! Harry needs to go fuck some other guy, because he is not going after my Louis! And he's  _MY_  Louis. Not  _OUR_  Louis.  _MINE_. I get to decide what does and does not happen with him! And I have decided to keep Hairball away from him!" She screamed back. I recoiled.

"You know what; I'd like to see what happens when Louis finally remembers. One day he'll see what a selfish, cruel, black-hearted  **bitch**  you are, And then I will bring you back to court and you will go to jail for abuse, you mark my word Jay!" I growled before turning on my heel, stomping away from the house. I heard Jay screaming profanities behind me, but I ignored her. I didn't care what she had to say. I had to see Anne, who was still living next door.

I walked up to the door, which opened immediately and I was pulled in.

"What the hell, Mark? Why were you two screaming at each other? I thought you guys got a divorce so you wouldn't do that anymore! And why is Harry mopey? Did you tell him?" Anne babbled, yelling occasionally before lowering her voice, probably so Harry couldn't hear.

"Anne, he had to find out at some point. He was scared, Anne. Harry really cares for Louis. And I really want to help them both," I said, rubbing my hand on Anne's shoulders. She sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, Mark, what if there is nothing that can help? Harry will be heart-broken."

"Well, then they'll just have to fall for each other again," I said, smiling. Anne smiled back and nodded.

“I need to head to work; can you look after Harry for me? Just until he calms down and Gemma gets home?” I nod, and Anne leaves the house quietly.

I make my way up the stairs and I hear sniffling coming out of the same bedroom Harry’s had for years. I knock, “Harry?”

I get no answer and I reach for the door handle and opened it up. I looked inside and I saw a shaking body curled up in the corner of the room. I walk over and kneel down and place my hand on his shoulder, “Harry, come here.” I open my arms and he looks up and falls into my arms.

I pick him up and place him on the bed and I lay there letting him cry, like how I used to do for Louis. He is soon asleep, but I dare to move. And besides he is clutching me in a death grip. So I just lay next to him while he sleeps, thinking of ways for Louis to remember.

Louis needs to remember, he just has too because I don’t think Harry will be able to take the person he loves not remember him.

 _"You're not alone_  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you"  **  
**

**_Louis' POV_ **

_It pushed me against the wall, making my back ache. I couldn't really see who it was, but it looked oddly like my mother. And it was screaming things I couldn't make out. I felt fear take over my body, making it quake._

_"Please don't!" I screamed, trying to kick at the thing holding me against the wall tightly. I could feel my breath restricting._

_"I don't want to see you near that filthy faggot, Louis!" The thing screeched at me. I started crying, not wanting to feel this anymore. I wanted to escape this bad thing._

_In the distance, I could hear someone calling my name. They sounded like a young boy. The thing slammed my head against the wall, making me slowly lose consciousness. While darkness over took me, the thing disappeared. The little boy yelled my name again. Before everything went black, I saw a flash of green._

I sat up quickly in bed. A cold sweat covered my body, making me shake. I ran my hand down my face, trying to calm myself.

What the hell was that? Why was that figure my mom?

I get up out of bed, glance at the clock, the fuck its only 10:30 pm. I sigh and make my way downstairs to talk to my mom.

“Mom, I remembered something.” I said uneasily waiting to see how she would react.

Her head snaps up, and her eyebrows furrow, “What did you remember?” She said through her gritted teeth.

_“How you abused me.”_

**Written by:**   _@breethebree_


	5. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Untitled by Simple Plan

 

_**Jay’s POV** _

_“Mom, I remembered something,” He said uneasily._

_My head snaps up, and my eyebrows furrow, “What did you remember?” I said through my gritted teeth._

_“How you abused me.”_

Fuck, he remembered! But, how much?

“Hahaha, oh Louis, oh Louis, I knew this would happen one day,” I say and he starts to back up tears spilling in his eyes as I laugh.

“Why? Why would you ever do anything to me?” He’s still backing up. I get up and start going toward him.

I keep walking toward him and he hits the wall.

“Because that little green eyed monster turned you gay!”

“Who? Remember I don’t know who the fuck you are talking about because I can’t fucking remember anything you fucking bitch!” I slapped him right then and there.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME! I RAISED YOU, HOW DARE YOU!” I start kicking him.

“MOM, STOP STOP!”

“NO NOT UNTIL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT YOU ARE NOT GAY!”

All of a sudden the door swings open.

“FREEZE! STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY!” I look up and there are police officers at the door.

I think I was a little too loud.

 

_**Mark’s POV** _

I’m still over at Harry’s when I hear shouting.

“Mark, what’s with all of the screaming?”

“I don’t know, but I’m calling the police.”

I run down the stairs with Harry in toll.

“Hello, I’m Mark Tomlinson, I’m at 22 Riverdale Ave, and there seems to be some domestic violence next door. Could you please send someone, there is a kid around seventeen and he has brain damage, I think she may hurt him, quick hurry. Ohh, I know this, it’s my fucking ex-wife and my son. So please hurry.”

I hang up and I look over to Harry with tears in his eyes again, I open my arms and he falls into them again. He always treated me as a father since his was never in the picture.

Soon enough the police and an ambulance arrived. We go out the door to see Jay coming out in cuffs.

I run over to the house, “LOUIS! Are you ok?” I look down and his nose is bleeding and he’s sitting down as the paramedic looks him over.

“Yes dad, I don’t even know what happened. I came downstairs because I remembered about her always hitting me and she just blew up on me…I…didn’t…know what…to…do,” He starts crying and I engulf him in a hug.

“Where’s the girls?”

“Grandmas.”

“We’re going to have them stay there for awhile, you are going to live with me and I’m going to help you remember.” He just nods, and I hear a cough and look up and Harry is looking on.

“Louis, this here is Harry, you may not remember, but you guys knew each other when you were younger.” Louis looks at me in confusion, eye brows furrowed and looks over at Harry. His eyes started to twinkle. I have a feeling he’s starting to remember something.

He looks to me. “I’ve been having dreams and every time before I wake myself up I see a flash of green, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, Louis first Harry’s eyes, you always said how they reminded you of green crystals and you guys always spent your days at the park.”

Louis nods, and looks over to Harry.

 

_**Harry’s POV** _

Please, please remember me.

He’s looking at me like he’s staring into my soul, like he’s trying to remember.

I hope he remembers, if not then I will help him make new memories.

 

_**Louis’ POV** _

Green locked onto blue, nothing around us matters.

Those eyes, they look all too familiar, but I just can’t remember anything. I wish I could remember

“I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

“It’s ok Lou, its going to take awhile, things like this can’t happen in a matter of minutes it’s going to take some time and me, Harry and Harry’s mom will help you remember, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Now, let the paramedic check you out. I need to call my lawyer, your mom is no longer going to look after you.”

 

**_Mark's POV_ **

“Yes please I don’t want to live with her either.”

I leave them alone and I go and make a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is Mark Tomlinson, I want to get full custody of my son, Louis Tomlinson.”

“And what are your reasons?”

“She was kicking him and was just arrested.”

“Well, let’s talk about this further, my office tomorrow at 10:00?”

“Yes and I will bring some proof, pictures to be exact.”

“Alright, see you then.”

“Yes, I will be seeing you Mr. Payne.”

 

_**Harry’s POV** _

So, this is awkward.

“Lou, I was wondering would you like to come over and maybe I could help you remember? I have some pictures, would you want me to?”

“Yes, I would love that.”

“Great.”

 

_**Jay's POV** _

This won't be the last you are hearing from me, I will do whatever to not let Louis remember that kiss. He may not remember, but he knows he's gay but doesn't know why.

All I have to do is play nice, get bailed and do something to get rid of that faggot. I will not have my son be gay.

 

_**Louis' POV** _

So the paramedics looked after me, and now I am at Harry's with my father looking at old photos.

Then I take a look at one photo, it's a photo at a birthday party.

_I'm in a park, not just any park but the park that's always been in my dreams._

_I look over and see a little boy sitting in the middle of the park crying and an older man kneeling down over him._

_I walk over a little more, "What's wrong Lou?" The man says, and the little boy turns, but it's not any ordinary little boy, but me and the man must be my father._

_I was about to answer him, when a little lanky boy with curls and green eyes walked over, holding his mother's hand. It looked just like...Harry!_

_Then the lady with him says, "Excuse me, sir. My son, Harry was wondering if this little guy wanted to join the party? He noticed how lonely he looked and was thinking it would be nice to invite him."_

Oh My God that is Harry! I finally remember something.

I am shaken out of my memory.

"Louis! What happened, you zoned out!"

"I remembered something." I looked up and my father and Harry and looking at me as I'd they want me to continue.

"Well, what did you remember?"

"The first time I met Harry." I look over and they both have tears running down their faces. Harry comes over and engulfs me in a hug.

"You remember me, finally I thought you would never remember me." I start crying because honestly I don't think I will ever remember anything else, I hope I can.

We are interrupted when the women in my memory walks into the house.

"I leave for a couple hours, and I get a call from one of the neighbors that cops...oh why is everyone crying?"

"Mum, he remembered me, he remembered the time we first met. We're getting our Lou back,"  Harry says through his tears and she puts her hand over her mouth and starts crying. And comes over to me and hugs me.

" _Finally_ ," is all that she says.

She breaks away. "Is that all you remember?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Now, explain to me why his face is all bruised."

I look to my father and he nods his head and they go into the other room.

"Lou?"

I lift my head up, "Hmm?"

"Are you sure that's all you can remember?"

"Yes, I wish I could remember more, but I can't. I'm sorry. Why?"

"No reason." There's something he's not telling me.

"Ok, well can we continue this another time, I'm getting a headache from all of this thinking."

"Yeah sure, no problem." He puts all of the stuff aside.

"Hungry? I can make something," Harry asked.

"Yeah sure. Want me to help?" He nods.

 

_**Harry's POV** _

 

I really wish he could remember the kiss. I want him to, but I can't push him to remember. Bad things could happen if I push him too far.

I really love this one, and I want him to remember.

Maybe the only way to remember is to kiss him, but he just remembered me I don't want him to feel weird.

I just need to give him time. I just don't know how much time he would need.

We're in the kitchen and I look over at him.

His blue crystal eyes.

His long eye lashes.

Tan skin.

Chiseled arms.

The ways his eyes sparkle.

He looks up at me and I blush and so does he. We both look away.

But I look back to him, "I know I'm sexy and all but your kind of creeping me out or is their something on my face?"

"No, I just can't believe you remember me, even though its just one thing but you remember me."

"Yeah, I guess moving back is helping."

"It sure is."

 

_**Mark's POV** _

****

Anne and I were finished talking when we went to the kitchen and caught them lookin at each other. The look in their eyes, even though Lou may not know, love.

They really do love each other, I just wish he would remember that kiss, then everything would be right.

I look over and Anne is thinking the same thing.

"It looks like true love."

"It sure does."

I put my arms around her and she leans into me and we watch our boys cooking as well as glancing at each other.

Louis is in love, but just doesn't know it...yet

Harry has been in love, waiting for Louis to realize.

 

 

 **Written by:**   _@HunterMay18_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extreme POV change...


	6. The Memory Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Memories by Earlyrise

 

**_Harry's POV_ **

I sat down on the bed with the black box in between my folded legs. The box had glittery letters pasted on one side, pictures painted on the other three. The letters spelled out 'Hazza and Lou's Memory Box' in green, gold, and blue glitter. I smiled when I thought back to when Louis and I had first made this box. I was five and he had just turned eight.

_"Harry, I love you, you know that, right?" Louis looked at me with bright, blue eyes. I smiled and nodded, my curly hair flopping against my dirt-covered face. Louis smiled widely, his eyes squinting until the edges crinkled. With the limited sign language he knew, he quickly signed it to me. Louis had been teaching it to me ever since he started learning it in school. I signed back with shaky hands, messing up slightly with the order. Louis shook his head and signed again, waiting until I got it perfect. "There. Now we both know we love each other," Louis said, putting his hands on his hips. When he did so, he looked almost like Peter Pan looking over the Lost Boys._

_I never wanted to forget what he looked like, so I grabbed my new camera that was dangling from my neck, pulling it up to snap a picture of him. Louis looked at me in surprise before smiling. "I wanna see it! When are you going to get the film processed?" Louis plopped down, scooting next to me to look at my new camera. "It's so cool that you have a camera like mine. I already used up all the film on mine," Louis said, opening the bottom of the camera so the brown film plopped out. He unrolled it, holding the film up to the sun, looking at the picture I had just taken of him. "All your pictures are of me, except for one, and that's just my Christmas tree. You didn't have to use up all your film on me!" Louis exclaimed, dropping the film in my lap. I quickly pulled out a black tube, opening the cap to place the film inside._

_"Louis, we don't want the pictures to fade from the film," I said matter-of-factly. Louis rolled his eyes and scooched closer to me. I turned my head to look into his eyes, which were already on me, shining with a bit of mischeif and an emotion I knew nothing about. I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "What?" I urged, bumping our shoulders. Louis smiled so wide his eyes grew squinty._

_"I think we should make a memory box so we never forget these moments. Like, how we love each other. We shouldn't one day forget those! So, let's make a box so we never forget," Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, already scrambling up to grab supplies. I nodded enthusiastically. It wasn't like I was going to disagree with Louis, though because Louis was Louis. If you said 'no' to him, you might as well kick a little puppy._

_We ran into the house, literally hopping onto his bed, which already had a box on it. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "Did you already know we were going to do this? Is that why our surprise are already here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips._

_"First of all, it is supplies, not surprise. Second, yes, because I know you were going to say 'yes'! It's because you love me," Louis smirked, sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, promising myself I'll have to find a way to disagree._

_"Whatever. Let's start!" I yelled, grabbing the black paint and brushes from inside the box, squirting the liquid onto a plate._

I smiled at the memory, pulling out the picture of a young Louis with his hands on his hips and adoration in his eyes. Louis looks exactly like he did as a kid, starry-eyed and adventourus, ready for anything life had to throw at him. Slowly, I took out the small film box, popping the cap to take out the roll of negatives inside. I held it up to the light, looking at the mutliple pictures of Louis as a kid, along with the single picture of the small Christmas tree Louis kept in his room. He would always invite me over on Christmas day so we could decorate the fake tree made for window decoration in stores. The real tree, the one kept in the living room, was decoared by his mother, who wouldn't let anyone else hang ornaments or tinsel. Louis' father gave him the Christmas tree for his birthday one year because Louis had always wanted to decorate.

My eyes caught on a shiny object. I looked over and saw it. It was a long, golden chain, still sparkling like it did the first day I recieved it. I grabbed it and looked at the multiple charms covering each ring of the chain. It has to hold at least fifty charms, all meaning a different thing to Louis and I. I looked at the lady bug, remembering how it is supposed to represent good luck. The frog meaning to represent our leaps through life. But the heart with golden swirls surrounding is what caught my full attention. I thought back to when Louis had first got me the charm. It was back on Valentine's day, when I was six and he was nine. It was only a little bit before he had to leave.

_I looked up to Louis, who was looking out the window, sadness filling his face. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him, why he was so sad. My eyes dragged down his body, stopping at the purple bruise spread across his arm. I could feel my heart drop to my stomach. That bruise wasn't there yesterday. Why was it there now? I had to ask. I had to make sure my Louis was okay. That my Louis wasn't suriously hurt. "Louis," I spoke softly, catching Louis' attention. He hadn't noticed that his father had let me inside and that I was standing there, watching him from the doorway. "What is that bruise from?" I asked, striding over to him, stumbling on my shaky feet._

_Louis quickly pulled down his sleeve, peeking my suspicions. What was he trying to hide? "I fell, Harry, don't worry about it," Louis said a little too quickly. Louis was great at a lot of things. Hugging, making crafts, and burning food. But, Louis was a shit liar. And he was doing it right now._

_"Louis, don't lie to me. Why would you lie to me?" I asked, some tears starting to form in my eyes. Louis shook his head, his face dropping._

_"Please don't cry!" He pleaded, but the warm liquid was already falling down my cold cheeks. How could he lie to me? He has never lied to me! Well, he hasn't lied to me about something serious like this! Only little things like when I asked if he got me a present for Christmas and he had said 'no'. "No, Harry, please don't cry. It's just that I can't tell you. Hey, stop crying. If I give you a present, will you stop crying?" Louis asked, pulling back from me to see my nod. He smiled and scrambled from his window seat, running over to his dresser to pull out a small box wrapped in golden paper, a bow with red and pink hearts on it placed on top. He handed the box over to me with a smile. I smiled back and opened the present, carefully peeling the paper, not wanting to rip the beautiful covering. Louis rolled his eyes and huffed. He had always hated the way I open presents because he though you were supposed to rip them up! But, I like to take my time, slowly opening it to make the moment go on for longer._

_When I finally finished peeling back the paper and tape, I looked at the small, red box with golden lettering on top. The letters spelled out **'Harry. Happy Valentine's Day. I Love You.'**  I smiled up to him. Even the box was beautiful! I knew this present was going to be amazing. I lifted the lid, pulling back the white tissue paper. A small, red heart with golden swirls surrounding it was placed delicately on a small bed of satin and fluff. I looked up to Louis with wide eyes. I knew my dumb present wouldn't be as good as this one. I could feel tears forming in my eyes again. This time I didn't try to hold them back. Louis looked shocked._

_"Do you hate it that much, Harry?" Louis asked, hurt and confusion leaking into his voice. I shook my head._

_"No, you dumb head! I love it so much! I don't know why I'm crying! I'm just so happy!" I yelled through tears, laughing a little at my stupid self. Louis laughed and pulled me into a hug. I clutched onto him, clawing at his back._

_"I'm happy you love it, Harry," Louis said, kissing my head. I pulled away slightly to reach into my coat pocket, grabbing the badly wrapped box to hand to Louis. I felt a blush light up my cheeks, making my whole face heat up, when I saw his eyes rake over it. I knew I was shit at wrapping presents, it wasn't even presentable._

_"Sorry I'm a dipthong when it comes to wrapping, Louis," I whispered, nuzzling my face into his shirt. He shook his head and chuckled. His voice was deepening slightly, and it made the blush on my cheeks deepen._

_"Harry, it's beautiful," Louis said. He slowly unwrapped the paper, carefully tearing the tape as to not rip the paper. Why was he unwrapping it so slowly? He usually tears the paper apart, not letting it faze him. Louis was never slow about anything. He always was excited about things, not wanting to wait for the result. But, this time, Louis was taking his time, picking at the tape like it was a delicate, living creature. I looked on in awe. When he finally unwrapped the box, a smile lit up his face, making his eyes sparkle. He picked up the box, looking inside at the clay figurine I had badly sculpted. It was just a pink heart with our names carved in it with a toothpick. And I'm sure I spelt **'Happy Valentine's Day!'**  wrong on the back. "This is so wonderful, Haz! I love you, you know that?" Louis asked, looking at me with wide eyes._

_I pulled him into a hug, holding onto him like I could never let go. Louis was warm and comfortable. I just feel so loved when I'm with him. And I hope Louis feels loved by me, too. I mean, I do love him a lot. "I know. I love you, too," I whispered into his ear. We pulled away from each other to stare into each others' eyes. Louis suddenly ducked down to press a kiss to my cheek. The skin where he kissed quickly heated up in a blush. "What was that for?" I asked, amazed he had done such a thing._

**_"Because I love you, silly."_ **

I looked down at the golden wrapping paper that was turning in my hands. It shined in the light with a certain sparkle that screamed Louis. A tear fell down my cheek. Louis has to remember these things. These things make us what we are today. I looked up and into the window, the window that looked right into Louis' room. He was sitting on the window seat, looking at something. His eyes met mine and he smiled, waving slightly. His arm was in a cast. I felt my heart drop as I smiled waving back at him. I looked down at the box of memories and made up my mind. I picked it up, making my way over to Louis' house.

 

**_Mark's POV_ **

"Mr. Payne-" I started sitting down at the desk in the big office. Mr. Payne stopped me, making me shut up.

"Liam," he said, smiling.

"Liam," I corrected. "I need to resign these custody papers now. Louis needs to live with me after what his mother has done. Can I resign them now? Can I get my Louis back?" I asked, hoping I could sign them now and get this over with. With Jay in jail and Louis all alone at the house, I feel like I need to make sure he stays with me.

"Well, yes, you can. With the way Jay has been treating Louis and Harry, I'm not surprised you would want to pull Louis away from that enviroment. I'm happy she was caught, though. She deserves to be behind bars," Liam said, handing me the papers and a pen. I quickly signed it.

Louis is going to stay with me now.

 

**_No One's POV_ **

The wind blew uncomfortably. Something heavy was going through the air, making the prison guards antsy. Was something going on, the guards wondered, keeping their strong faces on. A woman with long, brunette hair passed them. She had a wide smile on her face that chilled the guards. She looked back at them and waved. They waved back waringly, afraid of the slightly deranged woman in front of them. She smirked and shook her head before walking off. When the gates opened, she stopped. She breathed in the air with a wicked smile.

_"They thought they could get rid of me that easily, huh?"_

**Written by:**   _@breethebree_


	7. Photographs and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Photographs and Memories by Jason Reeves

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I was sitting on my bed surrounded by old pictures of Harry and I from when we were younger trying to remember something. But, nothing is coming yet. I grab my hair and pull while groaning.

“Why, why can’t I remember anything?” I said smacking my forehead, I stop and spot one picture in particular.

It’s a picture of us, Harry looks around five and I look around eight. We were sitting by the fire place; Harry was laying in between my legs, sipping hot chocolate.

_“Mum, could we go out and play in the snow,” Harry asked his mom, with me by his side._

_“Sure sweetie, make sure you dress very warmly,” She said earning a big smile to plaster on Harry’s face._

_He looks to me smiling widely, “Don’t just stand there, the snow will melt by the time we get out there!” He pulls on my wrist as Anne looks on laughing._

_He pulls me to his room and throws random things my way, yelling for me to get the stuff on. Harry is something when he is eager to do something._

_We are soon dressed up and heading our way outside. Harry opens the door and we look outside. The snow is still falling hard; it looks like something that should happen on Christmas morning. We both bolt out the door and start a snow ball fight._

_We made snowmen and snow angels; it was the best day ever. We were in the middle of a snow ball fight when Anne opens the door, “Harry and Lou, come on inside.” We dropped the snow balls and ran inside._

_We peel off our wet clothes and sit by the fireplace. Anne gave us some hot chocolate and Harry sits in between my legs laying down on my chest drinking his hot chocolate._

_“Lou?”Harry asked looking up from where he is sitting._

_“Yes?”_

_“How do you know if you like someone?” Harry asked looking down at his mug._

_“Well, when you like someone it’s not hard to tell. If you hands get all sweaty, your heart pounds in your chest rapidly, and if they are all you ever think about. Why?”_

_“Ohh I was just wondering.”_

_“Ohh, is my little Hazza growing up?”_

_“Stop Lou.”_

_“No, my little Hazza has a crush; I feel like a proud father, you’re growing up!” I said and reach around and pinched his chubby cheeks._

_“Lou, stop,” Anne said coming into the room, “Now, what is this I hear that Harry has crush?”_

_“Mum just drop it please,” He said putting his face in his hands._

_“Alright, well I just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in a little bit. And Lou honey the roads are terrible you’re staying here tonight.” She left us._

_“Yay, another sleepover!” Harry eagerly shouted._

I snapped out of my flashback, I wonder why Harry asked me that. Could Harry have liked me back then? I shake that away from my thoughts. Continuing to look at photos, when another one catches my eye.

It was of my father and me, the way he looked at me I knew he would be here to stay. I was crying on the grass and he was kneeled in front of me.

_“But, daddy I don’t want to leave.”_

_“I know bud, but we have too. Daddy got a new job.”_

_“Can’t I stay here with Harry?”_

_“I’m afraid not, I’ll miss you too much,” He said wiping away a stray tear._

_“But, please I don’t want to leave Harry.”_

_“I know, I love what he does to you. But, I’ll promise you we will be back.”_

_“But, I think I may like him, more than a friend.”_

_“I know, I can see how you look at him. Honestly, I wouldn’t care if you feel in love with the ugliest person ever; you’ll still be my little Louis.”_

_“Really?”A smile is plastered on my face._

_“Yes, now let’s go and say our goodbyes, “My father smiles wiping away my tears and hugging me tightly._

 “Yeah, you promised me we will be back, but not like this.” A tear slips from my eye and lands on the picture. I sigh and fall back on the bed and close my eyes.

 

**_Mark POV_ **

Finally, that bitch is out of our lives. I can finally focus more on getting Lou to remember more. She was the only thing in the way now we got rid of her for good.

I drove back to my house where Lou is now.  With the new custody papers on the passenger seat, I can’t wait until Lou is finally legally mine.

Soon I am at the house, I get inside and it’s all too quiet.

“Lou?” I walk up the stairs and open up his door and I spot him in the middle of his bed surrounded by pictures fast asleep.

I slowly walk over and collect them. Stopping every so often looking at them, and I see my favorite picture. It’s of him and I on the couch, he’s on my knee looking up at me with his eyes shining brightly, and I’m looking down at him smiling. He’s about three in this picture, but the emotion that shows, it will always be my favorite; until a new photo will take its place.

I set the photos on the side and put the duvet over Lou, kissing his forehead, “Don’t worry I’ll help you remember.” He moves over and I go back downstairs. No later someone knocks on the door.

I open it to reveal Harry, “Hey, he’s asleep right now,” I notice he’s holding a very familiar box in his hands.

“Ohh, I could come back…”

“No, nonsense. Come on in, want something to drink or eat?”

“Yes please to both.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Nope.” I leave him to retrieve some snacks and sodas.  I retreat back into the room and notice him sitting down with his gaze fixated on the box in his hands.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

_“You can capture so much emotion in one picture, but it’s easy to forget a memory when you don’t have the evidence of your adventure.”_ Harry said looking up to me, “I remember you told me that when Lou and I were younger. You told us to always have our memories photographed so when we get older we can look back at all that we done. And I thank you for that, because then I wouldn’t even know where to start to help Lou remember.”

“I knew that were to come in handy in the future. And I would always think why not capture the cherished moments on film. A way anything will never be forgotten.”

_“Harry, may I speak with you?” Mark asked me and I gulped. I didn’t do anything wrong, did I? I hope not. I slowly nod and walk over with him._

_“Don’t worry bud, you’re not in trouble, I need to ask you a favor.”_

_“What kind of favor?”_

_“Well, I noticed how you and Lou have so many memories that your little brains can’t always remember them, so I got this wonderful idea. Why not photograph everything, and if you can’t ask someone you trust to do it for you.” I hand over a camera to the grinning boy._

_“I will.”_

_“And remember this, **You can capture so much emotion in one picture, but it’s easy to forget a memory when you don’t have the evidence of your adventure.** So always you should always have a reason to capture something.”_

 “The thing I can’t get over is how you remember that.” I look up, and turn the box. Written in a 6 year old handwriting was that exact quote.

“Every time I would add a picture I would stare at this forever. I remember Lou walked in one time and saw me.”

_I was adding a photo to the box and I saw that quote that Lou’s father told me a few weeks ago. Before I forgot it, I ran up the stairs and wrote it hastily on the inside lid of the box._

_I put the photo and kept staring at the words etched into the painted cardboard._

_“Ohh, there you are Harry. You mum was looking for you.” Lou said walking over to where I was standing, “What are you looking at?”peeking over my shoulder and spotting the quote._

_“Just looking at the quote your dad told me a few weeks ago.” I said pointing to it. He reads it aloud and smiles._

_“Well, my father is so philosophical. He always comes up with things like this.”_

_“Yes he is. Let’s go back downstairs.”_

 “Well, let’s see if we can find another photo that could spark another memory. But, I do wish I got the kiss on film, it would help so much.” Mark said.

“Wait, what?”

“Whoops, you didn’t know did you?” I shake my head rapidly.

“No, no one ever told me. Who else knows?”

“Your mom and Jay.”

“How?”

“Well, we kind of witnessed it.”

“Well, that explains a lot with the whole idea of Jay hating my guts.”

“Yeah, she really isn’t a nice one.”

“Agreed.” I take out pictures and we scatter them across the table. Looking at each and every one of them, trying to figure out a photo they can use.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I was awoken from a loud laugh. I groan and sit up; I go over to the pictures and find the two I remembered.

I stretch letting my back crack and I wiggle my legs to get the tingly sensation from them.

I walk down the stairs and see my father and Harry laughing hysterically at a photo.

“Yeah, remember he didn’t want to take it off for weeks. You literally had to bribe him with video games until he took it off.”

_“Come on Lou, it’s been three weeks since Halloween. You stink; you need to take this off.”_

_“No.” I said crossing my arms over my clothed chest. I was wearing my Spiderman costume, and I’ve been wearing this for quite some time now, I don’t want to take it off, he can’t make me._

_“Please Lou, you stink so much the dog won’t even go near you.”_

_“I don’t care; I’m not taking this off.”_

_“Ohh really, then I guess you don’t want the new Spiderman game then.” He said pulling out the game behind his back._

_My eyes widen and I bolt up the stairs and bee line it to the bathroom. God, I do smell. I peel off my clothes and I wash myself up. I was in there for awhile until I knew I was cleaned._

_After I get down the stairs, my dad smiles widely. Ruffles my hair and hands me the game._

I smile at the memory and they both look up, “Hey, Lou what got you all smiley?” Harry said

“I remembered that and these two as well.” I said handing them to him. He smiles wider.

“That’s wonderful Lou.” My father said.

“Yeah, it looks like you’ll remember everything in no time. If, not there’s always room for more.” Harry said patting the spot next to him and I sit down leaning into his side.

 My dad gets up and grabs a camera and takes a picture. “More memories.”

I smiled. This is how we spent our day, in the company of each other. Looking at old photographs, but nothing else came to my mind.

 

  **Written by:**   _@HunterMay18_


	8. What Happens After This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music in this chapter: What Becomes of Us by Cinephile

 

**_Anonymous POV_ **

Harry walked over to the house, running up the steps in haste. He rang the doorbell fervently, the loud ringing heard from outside the house. It made my head pound, but I ignored it, not letting it affect my mission. My plan is to get that boy, Harry. For someone so clumsy, though, Harry is quite hard to kidnap. He's a huge klutz, yes, but he also has a tendency to never be alone; maybe because he is prone to falling. Who knows?

All I know is that I want him away from Louis. He has to stay away from that boy. When the door flung open, Louis appeared in the doorway, making Harry's face light up. I smirked to myself. Soon, Harry's face won't even look like its human. Harry was saying something I could not pick up, but by the way Louis' face lit up, I could tell it was something good.

When I thought that Harry was going to leave, he instead went inside, following Louis into the house for something. I sighed roughly. Jesus, Louis is a huge problem in trying to kidnap that Harry guy. Maybe my plan just needs to be slightly changed. 

 

**_Louis' POV_ **

I walked down the sidewalk, trying to clear my mind. So much has been happening lately. It's all just too much. Walking like this at night really helps with all of this stuff. When I first lost my memory, I walked around for hours, trying to remember something. When no memories came to mind, I spent another hour in self-pity.

When my mother and father had split up, I once again walked around, hoping I could get rid of the feeling of guilt; because, it really was my fault all in all. I hated myself a lot after their divorce. I had depression for awhile after that, but my mother couldn't care less. She still treated me terribly compared to my sisters.

Now, I have the stress of trying to remember everything pushed on my shoulders. I have been remembering so much, which is amazing. At least, that's what everyone is telling me. But, it is all still so stressful. I want to continue doing this for myself and for others. Though it's hurting me a lot trying to remember, it hurts more to think of my father being ashamed that I can't remember. And I especially don't want Harry upset with me.

So, just thinking that while trying to remember has really put me down. I can only forget everything through walking.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching me. It felt almost like someone was following me. I quickly twisted around, looking for something to prove me right. But, there was nothing nor anyone there. I went back to walking down the dark sidewalk, hoping that the small padding of shoes I heard behind me were mine and not someone else's. 

But, when something blunt hit my head, making everything go dark around me, I knew that there was no way it was the echoing of my shoes.

_Green eyes filtered through the darkness, making me rush towards them. They’re Harry's. I need Harry._

_When I came close, I was thrown into a backyard. It looked so familiar. Where am I? I looked around and spotted my house. In the window, there were three people; Anne, my father, and my mother. They looked younger than before, and they had tears running down their faces._

_I furrowed my eyebrows in question. What was so upsetting? Then, I remembered. This is back when I first had to move._

_I turned back around to see two boys standing in the middle of the backyard. Tears were forming in their eyes, making me gasp. Looking into their eyes, I then remembered who they were. Harry and I._

_Everything about him and I came back to me. All of the play dates and sleepovers we would have. All of the times he or I would fall and we would pick each other up. That one time Harry came over with the memory box, not wanting to forget everything we had together. We were the best of friends. No one could separate us._

_But, I couldn't remember one thing._

_What happens after this?_

_"Harry, I really have to go now," the younger me said, his voice quivering. Young Harry nodded, sniffling loudly._

_"I just really don't want you to, Louis. I'll miss you so much," Harry said, wiping his nose with his arm. I watched as the younger my engulfed Harry into his arms, clutching his head to his chest._

_I smiled at the scene. It really was adorable, but heart breaking at the same time._

_Harry pulled back from the hug and smiled up at Louis. "Hey, Louis?" The younger me hummed, looking down at Harry with a questioning look. "Well, I love you, Lou. And I was wondering if I could possibly try something?" The younger me rose his eyebrows, wondering what Harry could do._

_I was quite curious myself. But, just as Harry closed his eyes and started to stand on tip-toes, I was pulled from the scene, no longer seeing either me or Harry._

I woke up with a gasp. As air started to fill my lungs, I looked around, trying to familiarize with my surroundings. But, there was nothing familiar about it. It was dark and damp, and there was something holding me back from moving. Handcuffs and chains.

A door suddenly opened from beside me. I looked over and saw someone walk through. The air that was once in my lungs flew out. Oh my God.

_"Uncle Tom?"_

_**Written by:** @breethebree_


	9. Saving Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Battlefield by Lea Michele

 

**_Anonymous POV 2_ **

I was walking through town, just trying to get a good memory of where everything was. I was new to the city and I wanted to figure out the way around town the best way possible.

I looked up from my phone and I noticed a young boy, around my age being followed. I watched the guy pull something from his pocket and he put it around the boys face. The boy went limp in a matter of seconds, and my eyes widened. I looked around and saw there wasn’t anyone else. I took out my phone and started to film what was happening.

 

_**Louis POV** _

“Correct you are,” Tom sneered at Louis.

“What do you want? I never did anything to you.”

“Well, I was given the job to actually grab Harry, but he was too hard to catch. As you, you were so easy, walking down the street all by yourself. Didn’t your mother ever tell you to always walk with a buddy?”

“Don’t you dare talk about that worthless piece of shit. She has done nothing but ruined my life. I want nothing to do with her.”

“Well, seeing as your mother told me to do this, the reason why, I don’t know, I’m not surprised.”

“Seriously, you don’t know why she hates me?”

“No, she never told me that part.”

“It’s because I’m gay, she never liked the idea of being with a boy. Especially, Harry. Ever since the accident, I hadn’t been able to remember anything about my life before I had moved. My Mum won me in the custody battle and she started filling me with all these lies about who the green eyes that always appeared in my dreams was. She told me I was just seeing things and not to worry. But, ever since we moved back I’ve been remembering everything, and she hates it. She especially hates Harry because he’s the main reason why I’m remembering everything. But, there’s still one memory I haven’t been able to see, the one reason why she has hated Harry all this time.”

“Wow, she’s messed up big time.”

They both laugh. “She was the one who broke all my bones as well.”

“She really needs help, but I’m sorry I can’t let you go. She’s actually threatened my family, I can’t lose them.”

“So, I guess we’re both stuck here, huh?”

“I guess so.”

_**Harry POV** _

I started to freak out, Louis wasn’t answering any of my phone calls. I called him over fifty times, maybe not that much, but it keeps going into voicemail.

I dial it one more time. “Please pick up, please pick up,”

_“You have reached Louis Tomlinson. I can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave me a message--”_

“Fuck!” I scream, making the other people around me turn to look my way. I sit down on my porch and put my head into my hands and start to rock back and forth.

“Um, excuse me?” I heard a voice say in front of me.

I moved my head up to look at them. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I was told that you knew this lad?” He showed me a photo of Louis being dragged away by a guy dressed in all black.

I screamed and almost dropped the strangers phone, I put my head into my hands to try to wrap  my brain around what was happening. My Louis is in danger and I wasn’t there to help him.

“Mate, you alright?” he asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. But, where did this happen and how long ago?” I asked as I wiped the few stray tears that were still falling down my cheeks.

“Not sure of the street because I just moved here, but it happened around like noon-ish. I didn’t know what was happening, but I knew to get some evidence before I brought it to the police.”

“Wait a minute, what did the man look like?” I asked as I stood up and put my hands on both of his shoulders.

“About six-foot, grayish hair, broad shoulders...how is this supposed to help? He sounds like a normal middle aged man to me.”

“But, I do have one question for you: did you get a good look at his face? Was there anything different that could set him apart from others?” I asked desperately.

“Ohh, yeah, he had some freaky scar that went from the top of his forehead, over his eye lid and halfway down his cheek.”

“I know who he is.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s that fellow’s idiotic uncle. Come on let’s go. I have someplace I need to visit."

“Um, okay…?”

“Oh, the name is Harry and you?”

“It’s Brian.”

“Alright Brian, you my friend are going to help get Louis back.”

 

**_Written by:_ ** _@HunterMay18_


End file.
